


【曼豆腐】顺序错乱 番外1（ABO）

by BrainPWalker



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Abortion, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainPWalker/pseuds/BrainPWalker
Summary: 在此之前，他们没想过，人有那么多东西可以失去。





	【曼豆腐】顺序错乱 番外1（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 怀孕预警/流产预警
> 
> 我十分认真的对待这个梗并对生命充满敬意，希望诸位明白我永远希望他们平安幸福  
> 他们属于自己与所爱
> 
> 雷者慎入
> 
> 相关知识只了解个皮毛完全没有考据请见谅

莱万第三次去卫生间吐的时候，秘书询问他要不要休息一下。

“可能是胃炎犯了。”他表示不要在意自己，毕竟不是没有过经历，那次吐的比这惨得多。好在他记得当时吃过的药，于是托助手帮他买一趟。

喝了杯水压下反胃感后，他坐回办公桌继续看文件和报告。为了这次的项目整组都在加班加点，他差不多也是住在公司。

看完一份报告时莱万想了想，决定之后再告诉曼朱。这个时间段曼朱也很忙，过几天又要去意大利出差，曼朱还说如果实在抽不出时间就别送他吧，莱万同意了。连轴转的两人也就偶尔抽时间发个问候抱怨一句事好多好累好麻烦啊什么的。

［盒饭难吃死了。］

［有多难吃？］

［比你煮的过期泡面还难吃。］

［……］

［开玩笑的。］

［回家给你煮不过期的。］

［我要包装袋上那种。］

［那你要等我找到会做的厨子或者教学视频。］

……

诸如这种没营养的对话。

莱万翻了会儿聊天记录，似乎没那么难受了，他笑了笑，放下手机。

助手已经拿过来了水和药。

 

 

［我今晚不回去了。］

［和你一样。］

［需要托人把伯尼送过去给你么？］

［我有托马斯他们陪我。］

过了一会儿莱万又发了一条。

［小伯尼在我的抽屉里。］

小伯尼是他们上次去慕尼黑时买的。

曼朱表示家里那么多玩偶抱枕什么的，以后有孩子了连玩具都不用买。

“你怎么就知道会是个女孩？”

“没关系，男孩要是像你可能也会喜欢。”曼朱无所谓地说。

曼朱和他都很喜欢小孩子，可是像之前说的，哪有时间生？莱万拉开抽屉，小熊球衣后还被某人歪歪扭扭的缝了个M，他拿着小熊发了一会儿呆，反胃感又一次涌上来。

可能之后真的要去一趟医院。

莱万想了想，删除编辑了一半的短信，前一阵的药吃完了，他不好意思再麻烦人，于是借休息的功夫去买了备着。

 

 

太疼了。

莱万蜷缩着躺在休息室的沙发上，他说不清上次被送去医院的时候疼一些还是现在更疼。他惨白着一张脸过来叫醒穆勒接班时穆勒劝他回家歇歇，反正快结束了，不差这两晚。波兰人接过毯子也表示马上守得云开见月明，不差这两晚。

何况这里什么都不缺。他环视了一圈休息室，里面只缺一张床了。

沙发也挺好的，免得真塞进一张双人床后有人霸占这里。同样被换班的阿拉巴撇撇嘴。

他现在是真的希望这里有张床啊。莱万抱紧了小号沙发垫试图分散一些疼痛，他十分想念自家柔软的大床和床上总被另外一个人嫌弃的大号伯尼。

好吧，还有点想念某个人。

不能拖成什么太严重的胃病了吧……千万别，他都想到曼朱一脸严肃训话的样子了。

 

 

废案的报告纸扬得满屋子都是，穆勒扒在胡梅尔斯肩膀上喋喋不休的和诺伊尔他们说等假期和奖金齐发后要怎么挥霍，蒂亚戈第一个离开回家抱孩子去了，拉菲尼亚也是。莱万窝在椅子上，想问问曼朱那边忙得怎么样了，或许那边也差不多结束，等人从意大利回来，自己可以去接他然后一起吃个饭，过后让他陪着一同去医院看看。

可能是精神上突然的放松使整个人都松懈下来，莱万觉得肚子又有些不舒服，穆勒他们正问他要不要一起去吃个饭庆祝什么的，他认为自己应该拒绝，赶快回家躺下好好休息。

他一个音都没发出来。

想要站起身的瞬间，剧痛击穿了他。

 

 

 

莱万感觉自己像罩在一个鱼缸里听别人说话，他努力辩识着医生在说什么，可筛出来的结论却让他浑身冰冷。

“您知道您怀孕了吗？”

“您现在需要手术。”

“您的家属呢？”

“情况是这样的……”

莱万不知道自己有没有点头或者摇头，也没有精力去听穆勒和胡梅尔斯在和医生说什么，他看见医生沉默了一会儿拿来一张纸，递到他面前。

“如果没有家属来，那么您需要自己签字。”

穆勒他们或许已经通知曼朱了，但是他还在意大利呢，不知道什么时候能赶回来。

“您的状况不太好。”医生委婉地说，“为了您的安全，请尽快做决定。”

为了他的安全。

他的。

不是“他们”的。

 

 

 

“先生！先生前面是手术室您不能过去！！”

“对不起您不能过去！您是患者的家属吗？家属请这边等待，请问您是患者的什么人？”

“我是他丈夫。”来人匆忙又急躁地说。

麻醉让莱万现在只有听力还能接收到一丝外界信息，也就模糊的听到了几个词。

他知道声音属于谁。

 

 

莱万再次醒来，只感受到麻木的痛，他的视线久久没能聚焦，恍惚了一会儿才对上曼朱心痛关切的目光。

马里奥。

所以那时是他，他从意大利赶回来了，所以自己是进了手术室又出来了，所以……

 

所以，是真的啊。

 

曼朱握着他的手，说了什么他其实都没听清，也可能什么都没说。他只觉得疼，哪都疼，他想再次昏过去，但是麻醉的效力已经过了，他也昏得够久了，所以只能保持清醒。

克罗地亚人似乎察觉了到自己的话传不到对方耳朵里，于他握着他的手，一手轻轻抱住他的肩，俯下身吻了他的额头。

莱万缩了下想躲开他的亲吻，但是他动不了，只能任由曼朱基奇保持别扭的姿势，亲吻他，小心翼翼地拥抱他。

“……对不起。”半晌，莱万虚弱地说。

曼朱的手颤了一下，他起身时，看到枕头上已经湿了一片。莱万只是费力地摇摇头，然后把脸偏向另一边。

器械仪表板上的数据开始大幅度波动，护士和医生涌了进来，曼朱直愣愣地被推到一旁，听到护士警告他请主意病人的情绪，这种情况下也是很危险的，曼朱机械地点头，又退后了几步，体贴的护士也安慰了他，说了些注意事项，无非是陪伴安慰什么的，曼朱还是机械地点头。

医护人员把莱万特围在中间，曼朱基奇只能看到那人皱着眉，双目紧闭，困难地呼吸。

 

 

对不起。

是莱万这些天说的唯一一句话。

 

 

曼朱请了假守着他，莱万送进普通病房的第一天几乎是不吃不喝，第二天在医护人员的警告下才吃进去东西，但是拒绝和人交流，曼朱尝试和他说话，最多得到的回复的只是点头或者摇头。好在穆勒和阿扎尔他们经常过来看望，他们在的时候，莱万多多少少能笑一笑，但他们不在，或者曼朱出去买饭或是干别的什么的再回来，有时会看到莱万直直看向窗外，眼睛睁的大大的。

曼朱问他要不要给他的母亲或者姐姐打电话，这种时候亲人的陪伴也会让人好一些，被莱万拒绝了。

“如果托马斯有一天这么安静，我会疯掉。”胡梅尔斯说。

“我现在就快疯掉了。”曼朱把烟叼在嘴里，迟迟没有点燃。他不常抽烟，莱万更不抽，只是现在他觉得自己需要这东西。

“我不知道现在要怎么办。”曼朱基奇接过打火机，点了又灭，点了又灭。“谢谢你们，但，我想麻烦你和托马斯多来几次。”

“我们会的。”胡梅尔斯拍拍他的肩。

同样的还有吉鲁和阿扎尔，什琴斯尼和迪巴拉，还有莱万几个关系不错的朋友，曼朱基奇挨个打过电话，虽然知道他们肯定会来看他，有的也来看过，但是曼朱还是打了，熟悉的，不熟悉的。

他不知道该怎么办。

 

 

在莱万渐渐恢复的一天，他似乎终于找回了自己的语言功能。

“马里奥，我们回家吧。”莱万忽然说，声音轻得能揉进风里。

于是过了两天他们就办好了出院手续，曼朱和他回到了久违的家，好在家政工并没有让房间里蒙上灰尘。

 

 

而后一切就仿佛不声不响地回到了正轨，莱万恢复得很顺利，甚至很快就回去工作了，所有人都对前一阵的事避而不谈，像那从未发生过。

但什么东西土崩瓦解的声音，曼朱基奇无法骗自己听不到。

“你确定要在这个时候求婚吗？”什琴斯尼同他站在首饰店门口，不确定地问。

“或许。”曼朱犹豫道，“但我不知道我还能做什么。”

“……好吧。”反正早晚也要买。

他们挑了很久，什琴斯尼作为“过来人”提出了点建议，但他总觉得曼朱听得心不在焉的。

“我觉得，比起求婚，你们应该多沟通沟通。”

“他拒绝沟通，他像是不想和我说话。”曼朱把玩了一会儿精致的盒子，放回袋子。“我尽力了，可他现在又开始加班，连家都不想回。”

“可一直避而不谈也不是办法，你们不能不再对下一个……”

“我，不能。”曼朱摇头，“我不能和他说。”

“好吧。”

 

 

曼朱基奇对自己的求婚失败不是特别意外。

“对不起，马里奥。”莱万都没让他把那个小盒子打开就摁住了他的手。“我现在，我还不能，接受。”

哦，好吧。

曼朱想好在自己不是在大街上或者什么夸张浪漫的地方求，不然够丢人的。

 

 

他们还是吵架了。

我不需要你这样强迫自己安慰我，我很好，已经过去了，我很好。莱万说。

我没强迫自己，是你自己觉得我说的每一句话都像在责备你，可我他妈的根本没有那个意思。曼朱努力控制自己的情绪，但是他控制不住。

你一点都不好。曼朱戳穿他，你不愿意回家不愿意面对我，你到底在自责什么？我说了这不是你一个人的错。

可这他妈就是我的错！莱万大吼，几乎是他们在一起以来声音最大的一次。我他妈在被告知他已经“死掉”的时候才知道他的存在！

那是因为月份不足……曼朱试图辩解。

不，马里奥，不是因为那个。莱万苦笑着摇头，他后退两步坐到沙发上，捂住脸。我以为是，胃炎，像之前那次。所以我吃了一些药，不，很多药。

曼朱睁大了眼睛。

医生说…莱万哽住了一下，继续道，医生说，那些药，孕期是不能吃的。而且，不能大量工作，更不能熬夜。

他们要我签字。莱万的声音开始发抖。你知道吗？他们说如果再不手术可能以后都……还可能连我也……我不能…我不能。

曼朱想过去抱住他，却被挥开了手。

莱万抬起头，看着他：所以你明白了吗？和你没有关系，从头到尾，和你都没有关系，不是你的错。

 

 

曼朱已经不想听他再说对不起了。

够了，到此为止吧。曼朱强硬地把莱万拽进自己怀里，死死抱着。他以为是莱万在发抖，而后发现自己也没好到哪去。

他们坐在沙发上，莱万虽然恢复得差不多，但是刚刚似乎又消耗了太多体力，曼朱拿软毛巾把他脸上的泪擦干，抱回卧室。

他轻了太多。

 

 

崩塌的声音越来越响。

“你们俩再这样迟早有一个要抑郁。”

“我快抑郁了是真的。”曼朱无力地回答。

什琴斯尼陪他一起叹气。

“他有半个多月，都不怎么回家，或者回家特别晚。”曼朱狠狠灌了一大口啤酒。“我们因为这个吵了一架。”

“那之后好了一些，但是我觉得自己不了解他。”

“我有时候也觉得我不了解保罗……好吧和你们不太一样。至少保罗会和我说。”

“他现在，也，会和我说一些，但全是琐碎的事。”曼朱摇摇头，“我不知道怎么回答他。你相信吗，有时候我居然不敢和他说话。”

“莱维是个很敏感的人啊……不过，”什琴斯尼给他的杯子倒满。“你之前说都会过去的。会好的。”

曼朱点头。他们今天加班，同事们的邀约不好推脱，而且，他觉得自己需要放松一次。

 

 

莱万开着电视，但是什么节目都没看进去，他把频道播了两圈，最后停在随便什么节目上，放下遥控器。

快12点了。

曼朱基奇几乎没在八九点之后才回家，就算加班也会告诉他。

医生说他要注意休息，他应该十点前就躺下睡觉的。但是他想等一条短信，就一条。

他不该往乱七八糟的地方想，但是他控制不住。

一些事情后Alpha与Omega分开的概率，可能会发生的一些事什么的。

他们现在确实有问题，很大的，两三次争吵都没有解决的问题。

而且，马里奥最近确实……

 

他不愿意再想了。

或许他应该去睡觉，然后第二天怎样和曼朱说搬出去的事。

搬出去。分居。然后分手。

哦天，他开始难过了，明明是自己当初拒绝了那人的求婚。

最后一次。莱万对自己说，然后就像医生说的，每天保持心态，开心一些。

 

 

开门声就是在这时候响起的。

“马里奥？”莱万匆匆忙忙把纸抽放回原处，见到自己等了一晚上的人晃晃悠悠进了屋，满身酒气，曼朱直奔着自己而来，一把抱住他，两人失去平衡倒在了沙发上。“你喝了多少？靠你真沉…你快起来你压死我了……”

“罗伯特。”还好他听得懂，曼朱放开他，但还是双臂撑着上身，把他困在自己和沙发中间。“罗伯特…罗伯特。”

“你喝太多了马里奥，你先起来，洗个澡然后换衣……”

“罗伯特，”他有又一次叫，“你哭了。”

“……”莱万张了张嘴，开始怀疑这人到底醉成了什么样，“……我没有。快起来”

“不，你哭了，我知道。”曼朱说着就去擦他的脸，莱万努力躲开。“你怎么了？你为什么哭？”

“够了我没有。”莱万牟足了劲才把他从自己身上推开，曼朱跌坐回沙发里。

“是了，反正你也不说。”曼朱拽住了要起来的他，一把拉回怀里，这下拽的莱万差点磕到茶几。“不说就不说吧…别哭了。”他胡乱去抹莱万的脸，可怜波兰人被死死搂着怎么也躲不开。

“好吧我承认行了吗你！”莱万挣扎，可他觉得自己的情绪又要不受控制了。“我现在不哭了，你放开我。”

“不行，我放开了你就走了，别哭了，我难受。”

“我……”莱万心里抽了一下，他拗不过牛一样的克罗地亚人，只能放弃抵抗。“我不走，行吗？我哪也不去。”

曼朱搂着他点头，但完全没有要放开的意思。“你不和我说可以，但是我他妈看你那样我难受，妈的要死了的那种……你他妈，怎么能说和我没关系，你是我的，怎么能和我没关系……”

“我知道了，我会和你说，什么都和你说，对不……”

“不许再道歉！”这一句曼朱是咬着牙说的，但下一秒他又变回了之前那样子，“不，我该道歉，我该道歉，我不该骂你也不该对你发火……”

莱万心说你没有啊我宁愿你和我发火了，这样算什么啊，酒真害人。

“我不知道该怎么办，罗伯特，我拿你没办法，没办法，你那么难受我很难过……”曼朱一句话重复了好多遍，莱万连吐槽都懒得在心里讲了。

“你不愿意和我结婚，我知道。”

“我没……”莱万想说他那时不是那个意思，但是又觉得解释不清。

“我能等，一次不行再来一次，戒指是给你订的，它就是你的。”曼朱抱着他的手终于有松懈的意思，但是莱万又不想他放开了。

“我爱你。”曼朱基奇说，他很少说这句话，他们两个都很少说。

操，你让我别哭的。莱万觉得绷不住了，他抱住曼朱，曼朱也紧紧抱住他。

一个充满酒气的吻，他也不是不能接受。

 

第二天曼朱在沙发上醒来，身上盖着毯子。

“我实在拖不动你。”莱万听到声响穿着睡衣出来。

曼朱基奇大脑死机了两秒正在重启。

［“我该道歉，我该道歉，我不该骂你也不该对你发火……”］

［“罗伯特我拿你没办法，没办法，没办法……xn”］

“……够了。”曼朱抹了把老脸去抢他手机。

莱万躲开，继续外放。

［“……一次不行再来一次，戒指是给你订的，它就是你的。”］

录音在这停止。

“我等着。”莱万说。

曼朱慢了半拍，才反应过来这算是答复。

操，他戒指呢，上次被拒绝之后扔哪了？

算了。先……

曼朱走过去，抱住莱万，抱了良久，他低头去吻他。

然后被推开了。

“洗澡，刷牙，昨天和满嘴酒气的你接吻我发誓是最后一次。”莱万把他踹进了卫生间。

 

 

当然，接吻不会是最后一次。

 

 

后来的一切真正意义上的回到了正轨，坏消息是，职场夫夫对某件事留下了不小的心理阴影；好消息是，他们克服了，并在一年后，拥有了他们的小公主。

在此之前，他们没想过，人有那么多东西可以失去。

现在他们想，人可以失去那么多东西，但是仍然活着。


End file.
